Aquarius
Aquarius "The Water Bearer" is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 47-52 Appearance Aquarius is a mermaid-like Celestial Spirit. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers. /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Aquarius is very moody and ill tempered woman, who often threatens to kill her owner, Lucy. Despite this, she does care for Lucy's safety. Demonstrated when Hughes threw Aquarius' water attack back at her and Lucy, she screamed for Lucy to get down. She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to which she shows a completely different side of herself. She also goes as far as to threaten Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio unless she wants to be a "drowned corpse". History Aquarius's previous master had been Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. When Layla retired from her work as a Mage, she entrusted the key to another Mage with instructions to present the Aquarius's key to Lucy should Lucy decide to become a Mage. Synopsis Macao arc As Lucy and Natsu Dragneel fights Bora, Lucy summons Aquarius to send Bora's ship full of captured girls to the harbor. Happy does show a friendly interest in her given that she was a fish, to which she doesn't respond to. After doing her job, she states her desire is to not be bothered for a week as her boyfriend is taking her on a vacation. Before she leaves, she rubs it into Lucy's face that she has a boyfriend while Lucy doesn't. Galuna Island arc Aquarius is re-summoned when Lucy battles Sherry to deal with Sherry's controlling abilities.Sherry noted that Aquarius is a powerful spirit and and gains control of Aquarius. Aquarius attacks Sherry along with Lucy because she didn't like being controlled. Before leaving, Aquarius berates Lucy's personality claiming that it's the reason she hasn't and will never get a boyfriend like she has. Phantom Lord arc It is mentioned by Lucy that Aquarius gave her a very painful punishment (spanking) for losing her Keys after she was kidnapped by the members of Element 4. Loke arc She is summoned briefly along with all of the rest of Lucy's spirits when they are confronted by the Celestial Spirit King. Tower of Heaven arc Aquarius is summoned again when Juvia Lockser is controlled by Vidaldus Taka. Juvia liquefies herself and Lucy takes advantage of the situation to summon Aquarius through Juvia. Aquarius attacks everyone and Juvia and Lucy join hands to use Unison Raid. After defeating Taka, Aquarius mouths off at Lucy, saying that she shouldn't ever summon her in such a strange place or she'll kill her, even wondering if she'll summon her next from inside a toilet bowl. She leaves again saying not to summon her for two weeks and commenting that Lucy should get a boyfriend. Oración Seis arc Lucy summons Aquarius as her strongest Celestial Spirit in her battle against Angel, especially since the battle is taking place at a river. Desperate to defeat Angel, Lucy tells Aquarius that she's free to do anything, including attack Lucy, so long as Angel is defeated. Aquarius agrees, but is removed from the battle when Angel summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius's boyfriend, something that Angel was aware of but Lucy was not. The Celestial Spirits go off on a date with consent from Angel, much to Lucy's dismay. Lucy, forced to fight Angel without her strongest spirit, turns to summoning her trump card, Loke. Edolas arc After Hughes dumps both Natsu and Lucy into a pond after a hellish roller coaster ride, Lucy then summons Aquarius to fight Hughes. Aquarius then tries to attack Huges, however, Aquarius is shocked to realize she cannot control the water, because Hughes is controlling it. Hughes then sends her attack back at her and she screams for Lucy to take cover. S-Class Trial arc While fighting Freed and Bickslow, Cana uses her "The Prayer's Fountain" card which gives Lucy an opportunity to summon Aquarius. She angrily wave-slashes everyone, and comments 'distracting men with bathing suits, you still have such a long way to go'. She doesn't pick on her usual victim, Lucy however, and instead chooses to bicker with Cana after wards, saying all women are her enemies, just being 'firm and bouncy' doesn't count as 'justice'. Aquarius also gives Cana 0 points as a woman, and this argument shows Lucy how similar Cana and Aquarius are. It was revealed that once she belonged to Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Aquarius uses Water Magic as her primary source of combat. She is a powerful Celestial Spirit and even after Loke became one of Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirits, Lucy still considered Aquarius her most powerful spirit. *'Giant Wave Attack': An unnamed attack in which she absorbs water in her urn and she hurls it with tremendous force. She can throw a yacht from a few hundred miles out at sea back to shore. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aquarius cannot die, unless she is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Major Battles *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel,_Lucy_Heartfilia,_%26_Happy_vs._Bora Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), & Happy vs. Bora] *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia_vs._Sherry_Blendi Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Sherry Blendi] *[[Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Angel]] *[[Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro|Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Hughes & Byro]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow]] Trivia * Her quote when summoning her is: "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!", as seen in the Chapter 1, when Lucy first summons her. * Her upper-body appearance is the same as Undine, the queen of water people, in Fairy Tale, a one-shot made by Mashima Hiro before Fairy Tail. * She was originally only summonable by Lucy on Wednesdays.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 4 Celestial Spirit Profile References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Needs Help